


Life Modeling

by sincerepromptfiller



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Discord: Tomarrymort, Life modeling, M/M, Prompt Fill, Read at Your Own Risk, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 18:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19361884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerepromptfiller/pseuds/sincerepromptfiller
Summary: Tomarry Discord Prompt FillPrompt by Earth: Tom is talked into trying art as part of anger management. He signs up for a life drawing class. Harry is a life model and is slightly unnerved by a new member of the art class he models for. The man is tall and handsome with intense dark eyes.





	Life Modeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Earth_Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earth_Phoenix/gifts).



> I solemnly swear that I'm just trying to sincerely fill prompts from the Tomarrymort Discord server.
> 
> XOXO

_Dear reader, please bare with Harry in this art class._

X

"I'm afraid, my Lord, that if you do not check your temper, you will no longer have any functioning Death Eaters left."

"And what would you suggest?" Tom says impatiently.

"How about a creative activity that allows you the same single-minded focus with which you treat your work?"

"Cut to the chase."

'I'm suggesting an art class, perhaps drawing, or pottery."

Tom sneers. Pathetic.

He looks at the clock. They have come to the end of their weekly session.

Tom points his wand at his therapist who closes his eyes as always.

_"Obliviate."_

X

"Hi, Mr. Riddle? First time to a life drawing class? Please sign against your name on this sheet."

Tom picks the pen up and draws an elaborate picture of the dark mark on the attendance sheet.

"Right. Er. Class hasn't started yet but you are welcome to sit and wait. Our life model will begin on the hour."

Tom takes one of the trays of art tools set aside on the reception table, and turns around. He pauses for a moment and reaches back to take one more tray.

The muggle woman looks like she wants to say something but a quick look at his face and her mouth snaps shut. This is precisely why Tom chose a muggle art school. So he could freely be himself. 

Tom makes his way to the room where only one other person is in. 

A very beautiful naked man, lounging on a platform.

Tom drops his art trays.

X

Harry looks up from where he's sitting on the platform daydreaming. He knows vaguely that someone has entered the room but he was lost in thoughts until a loud clatter shocks him.

Some dude has dropped his... two... art trays.

"You okay?"

The other doesn't reply, just continues to stare intensely at Harry.

Very intensely. 

Harry is slightly unnerved.

The guy is tall and handsome with dark eyes but - 

Harry is not a fool.

Harry has seen all sorts of people in the life modeling class before. Despite artists who claim to be objectively trying to learn and draw the human form, there will always be a couple of creeps. 

Those who stare a little too long at his nipples or his penis. 

Harry turns away quickly and busies himself with looking at a wall.

It's not long before more people stream in and Harry is distracted from the overwhelming presence of that person.

Harry lies down into a recumbent pose with his arms stretched out and his legs spread open. Most of the attendees are art students of the school the studio is a part of, so he recognizes them. They sit facing his side as usual so Harry is not bothered until he hears the scrape of a chair.

That man from earlier has positioned himself to look directly between Harry's legs.

That fucking bastard.

Harry stares into the pair of intense eyes and when he sees the smirk, his courage rises.

He glares back. Challenge accepted.

But Harry, as always, underestimates his own capabilities to remain cool.

As the man sketches, Harry starts to feel a little flushed from self-consciousness. Something he's not felt since the third time he life modeled. He's very experienced by now, sometimes the teacher isn't in the room until she comes in to inform him that it's time for a short break. 

Harry has a direct view of the man and his long bodyline as he is angled towards his easel, but every time the man turns around to look... 

He can tell the other is paying a lot of attention to his penis, his balls and. 

And his exposed hole.

Harry suddenly feels nervous. But also unbelievably excited. 

The eyes look at him. Looks _there_. The mouth turns up into a smile. 

The eyes turn away. The pencil moves. _Scritch Scratch_. The eyes look back.

Harry's hole twitches. He can feel his cock start to fill up from the excitement of being _watched_ by this man. 

The door opens again. The teacher comes in with a glass of water for him as usual. He smiles in thanks and walks to the corner of the room to calm himself down. He dares not look back at those pair of eyes. 

With deep breaths, Harry willed his cock to go back down.

It does not work.

X

By the end of the three-hour art session, Harry is unbelievably hard. His cock is standing up proudly and he is flushed a delicious red.

The other students file out but throw him knowing glances.

Harry bites his lip in embarrassment. 

He tries not to look at the other guy but the bastard just stalks over to him with the piece of drawing rolled up and tucked under his arm.

It's unfair how hot he looks.

No one else is left in the room except them. Harry tries to sit up but the man pushes him back down.

He looms over Harry, presses incredibly close and whispers some gibberish Harry has never heard.

Suddenly, Harry feels his hole is sopping wet.

"Wha-?" he begins.

"Shush." The other guy says.

Harry gasps as he feels something thin insert into his hole. 

"I will come for you on the weekend. And next time, _you can paint for me instead._ "

The man pushes himself off, brushes over his suit and walks away.

Harry lies there stunned for a while before he pulls himself out of his stupor.

"Ah." He moans softly as he realizes the pencil's blunt end is still stuck in his ass.

Harry is burning red while he slowly pulls out the pencil. It makes a pop sound as it leaves his ass, and weird fluid is still dripping out. Lube or something.

Harry has no idea how the man did that.

Standing, he sees that the man has left the rolled up piece of art on the floor by Harry's side.

Harry picks it up and unfurls it to reveal a... very crooked asterisk symbol with the word 'cute' next to it in beautiful pensmanship.

"What the fuck, he spent three hours trying to draw my asshole?!"


End file.
